2014.01.06 - A 'Favor' For Loki
Museums. They're the keeper of the history of man through the ages, from prehistory to current day. It's something of an evening display. A new event opening at the Met, and this time, rather than only high ticket invites, they've opened it up a little to a lottery. And high-ticket invites. As a result, all in attendance are dressed for a formal event; dresses, gowns, tuxes and suits all abound. In that mix, by the champagne fountain, holding a champagne flute, is the God of Deceit. Of Chaos. He has a -look- on his face, and with a half smile, murmurs to someone before he begins to cross the room, cane in hand.. and he, too, is dressed for the occasion. Fern Fiddlehead, ex-waitress, has found herself places that she'd never expected, and tonight's affair at the museum is one. Her current employer, Justin Hammer, was supposed to be there with her, but elected to go home and sent her on, on behalf of the company. Hammer had been feeling sick earlier in the day, coming down with the flu that's going around, and for the man to miss a chance to schmooze, he has to be feeling unwell. It was a daunting thought, at first, going to something like this alone, but Fern already had a dress, and just couldn't miss the opportunity. Wearing a floor length, ivory dress, with an ice-blue lace overlay. It's a modest fit, and appropriate to the cold weather outside, resembling a delicate frost design. The skirt swishes lightly as she takes a champagne flute from a passing waiter, smiling her thanks more warmly by far than most of the patrons in attendance this evening. Been there, done that, got the t-shirt. She takes a sip, looking around, seeing some familiar faces, some entirely unknown, and her eyes settle on Loki, taking a curious cast. He's not forgettable, and she notes with amusement the eyes of several other women following the god's progress across the crowded space. As Loki begins to move through the crowd, he looks as if there's something on the Prince's mind. The flute is drained in a single swallow, and as he passes one of the waiters, the empty glass is placed upon the tray and he continues on. The music from the chamber quartet plays, the strings bringing something of an uplifting sound as the schmoozing portion of the evening truly begins. No one is listening, either to the music or each other in their conversations. It's all very narcissistic, really. How lovely everything is. We've given several thousand to support the Egyptian display here.. It's not the Egyptian collection that Loki appears to be headed towards, however. As he passes, there's a hand that darts out to catch Fern's arm, "Come with me," is murmured softly, and in a tone that won't brook any disagreement. Distracted by watching others watch him, Fern is surprised to feel the grip on her arm, and she automatically steps along with Loki, feet moving quickly to keep up with the man's stride, hastily depositing her half full glass on a table. She looks over at him but keeps walking, a dozen thoughts coming to mind, the most simple of them to at least say hello, but his quiet command was enough to silence her, as well. Although she has no idea what he's up to, and has learned enough certainly to be leery, she still follows willingly, because even Loki gets the benefit of the doubt. He's not been mean to her, and they've run into each other a couple times now. Maybe that whole destroying the city thing was a misunderstanding. Well, it's not a pleasant, schmoozing expression that Loki wears. It's determined, serious, and dedicated. The fact that Fern has to quickstep in order to keep pace with him is ignored for his ultimate goal. He moves through the bottom floor, traveling through the centuries the further away from the gathering they get. Around one turn, another... and there they are. Old Norse. Then, it's down one display case, his black leather gloved hand trailing a finger down as he searches for the item in question. He's keeping an eye on Fern too, just to be sure she's not disappearing. He seems to find what it is he's looking for, however, and Loki tilts his head sideways before he takes his fist and smashes the case with a delighted smile. CRASH!! Reaching in, he's grabbing a couple of metal pieces, one of which looks out of place. A celtic broach in the middle of a Viking display? The moment he's got it in hand, Loki tosses it at Fern. Then another piece; all metals of various designs made by the Vikings. "Take that, and that..." There's authority in his tones; he will not allow anything but what he demands. As they leave the gathering behind, Fern finally speaks up, venturing a cautious, "Is everything alright, Prince Loki?" She gets no answer, of course, and when he stops, his attention on the display, she looks at the items as well, eyes following the path of his hand, and when he unexpectedly smashes the case, she jumps, letting out a little squeak of surprise. Thankfully, being this close, Fern catches the pieces by reflex, eyes wide as she says, "I don't think you ought to be doing that. Sir." Still, her curiosity gets the best of her, and she looks at the pieces quickly, then realizes that she's quite possibly now an accessory to a crime. She doesn't quite panic, but she tries to hand the items back to Loki, hissing urgently, "No, you shouldn't be taking these, they'll arrest you." Loki looks up from his handiwork, the shards of glass sitting in the display upon items that he's left behind. Now, he takes a step forward, not taking the items in question back. If anything, Fern will feel a firm 'grip' around her hands, an invisible 'suggestion' that she keep those items. "Arrest me. Really." Again, Loki looks around the room, that Old Norse display, and apparently his eye catches a bit of parchment in a case, as of yet untouched. He slows, makes a fist, and with a quick rap, the glass shatters once again. CRACK!! Parchment, illumined brilliantly has stylized persons drawn. A grand example of Viking illumination, as it were, and the moment Loki has it in hand, he turns a page, and shows Fern up close and personal. "That.. is me. Not a very good likeness, but I never truly appeared before most men. And then usually when they were drunk." Shrug. The ancient manuscript is replaced; it was simply done to make a point. "Now, we are going to leave, and you are going to bring those metals to your employer." In hand now is a gilded circular celtic broach with holes bored through and pin for a broach, a torque, and some gold rings. "Then, your employer will contact me. Through you. Am I understood." Loki says, "Picture. http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/4/40/Processed_SAM_loki.jpg" Loki says, "And the celtic brooch.. http://www.theguardian.com/culture/2014/jan/05/vikings-treasure-excavation-british-museum" It almost feels as if there are hands around hers, preventing Fern from releasing the pilfered items, and she pales slightly as another case is broken, and the picture shown to her. It really doesn't look a bit like him comes into Fern's head, but she doesn't utter the words, she doesn't say anything at all . When her instructions are given distress floods into Fern's eyes. Not only is Justin now involved, but if Leo finds out he's going to try again to get her to quit, and not without good reason which, at this second, is what irritates her the most. Still, the distress does give way to that sort of irritation, and Fern gives one brisk nod of her head. "Alright," she says without argument. "What should I tell him you want?" "A metal analysis. If I am correct, and oh... I always am, this is exactly what it is I need. When he gives me the results, I will have something made. By him." Loki looks so very pleased now, with that glint in those blue-green eyes. "Now, shall we go back and circulate? I do love parties, don't you?" Reaching out for her arm to 'escort' her back, he does at least lean, "You -do- have a place to put those, right?" Fern wants to refuse again, but she's no longer so sure that innocent is the verdict in Loki's case, just as she is sure that it wouldn't be in her best interests to deny him this 'favor'. "And how do I get in touch with you when he's got the answer?" she asks. When he brings up where she'll put them, she blinks again, without an answer for a second. She doesn't carry a purse, and, while she has pockets in her coat, that doesn't exactly to her any good now. Her lips press together as only one idea comes to her, and she starts to turn away, saying to Loki as she does, "Turn around." Whether he does or not, when she's half turned she carefully tucks the items down into the modest cleavage afforded by the neckline of her dress, arranging them so they aren't noticeable. She pauses, adjusting the fabric, then asks without thinking, "What are they?" "Oh, I'll find you." Loki seems so very certain of that as well. "I don't carry one of those infernal communication devices." Though Thor does. And his keypad is written in, yes, Ancient Norse runes. At the request, Loki actually rolls his eyes, and he's on his way back out to the party. The dancing has started and the hors d'oevres are out with a passion. He easily avoids those women who apparently had been eying him, and with a glance back, is waiting for Fern. "Jewelry. Gold, mostly." The question is answered with that 'isn't it obvious' tone employed. "Now," Loki is ready to go out into the evening air before the ruined section is noticed by a night guard. "Time to depart. And remember your instructions. I shall be very cross if I'm not obeyed." Fern looks around, realizing that Loki has gone and hurrying after him. He'd heard her question and the answer only deepens her frown, but she doesn't voice her thought that if it were that simple he wouldn't have had to steal these, there's plenty of ways he could get just gold. She nods, having no intention of finding out what a 'very cross' Loki might do. "Alright," she says simply, and she turns, going to retrieve her coat, and head directly to Justin's. Sick or not, she's not keeping these things on her any longer than it takes to get to him. Category:Log